


Appendix II

by NachoManRandyRavage



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Garfield - All Media Types, ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoManRandyRavage/pseuds/NachoManRandyRavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a totally insane idea I had.  If this speaks to you in any way feel free to build upon it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Appendix II

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Garfield in the Expanse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209599) by [Elijah_Partridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge). 



> Just a totally insane idea I had. If this speaks to you in any way feel free to build upon it.

Before the arrival of Garl'fyed the Nyeko of Th'obbs practiced a religion whose roots in the Frysikk Sutra are plain to see. 

While there are many threads that are easily traceable, it is far more interesting to explore the deeper cords of the Nyeko religion and what they meant to the Nyeko and how Th'ubbs was ultimately shaped by these forces:

1\. The 5 patriarchs of Nyen, who's oral tradition has been purred down through the millennia.

2\. The Liyamanon, an ancient sect of nature worshippers that deny themselves to be Shamanic yet ritually take psychoactive chemicals and enter trance states.

3\. The agnostic ruling class, especially the tribe of Ixerexes for whom religion was the catnip of the proletariat.

4\. The so called Ancient Teachings, including those preserved by the May-Tex of Ah-Pook, The Sisters and Brothers of Ramses--first in the ritual of Ma'at and finally the survivors of the 3rd rationalist purge,

There is a fifth force which shaped religious belief, but it's effect is so universal and profound that it deserves to stand alone. 

This is of course digestion- and in any discussion of religion, it deserves to be written thus:

D I G E S T I O N !


End file.
